Quarian Candy
by Tranzmetal
Summary: This is an Easter themed story between Tali and Shepard set during the timeline of Mass Effect 2. Sexual themes are present moderately in this fic.


**Just as a warning to readers, this story contains sexual content.**

With the holo-projection dimming and the illumination of the Communications Room's overhead lighting returning to normal levels, Shepard's final briefing finally ended, marking the beginning of his day of rest. With the completion of missions, reports, and the number of mandatory ship upgrades growing to near unbearable levels, the Normandy's crew was granted a week of shore-leave for their efforts, and the addition of Easter holiday; even the Illusive Man couldn't deny them of that. The crew knew of this three days ago, Shepard's briefing to the Illusive man was a simple formality. Making his way to the bulkhead door of the elevator, the human presses the level of destination, his private quarters.

After a brief ascension, Shepard strides through the automatic doors, eager to partake of lackadaisical relaxation, a long overdue rest. Upon entering, a perplexed look crosses the Commander's face, noticing the hum accompanying a series of beeps, the obvious sign of a recent decontamination cycle. Pangs of confusion are replaced with astonishment as he finds Tali leaning by his desk with her arms sheepishly behind her.

Approaching the quarian, the Commander immediately notes a cosmetic addition to her suit; a set of long, fuzzy rabbit ears that stand erect from a band over her veil . The two wrappings of cloth that drape around Tali's waist are unwrapped from the thighs and hang freely, allowing the under-layer of the suit to be seen, along with her ravishing figure.

"Hello, Commander. Happy Easter," Tali says, her warbling voice dripping with sultriness. Before the awestruck man can speak, she continues. "I've researched the traditions of this holiday and found that an 'Easter Egg hunt' is sometimes involved. Candy is substituted for eggs, and would be hidden, so the goal is to find it," Tali says, playfully swaying her body as she speaks, the rabbit ears bouncing as she moves.

Tilting her head, Tali continues, "I've hidden a piece of candy for you in my suit, can you find it?"

Shepard gives a visual examination to his quarian lover, absorbing every curve of her body. Even encased within a suit, it fails to hide Tali's voluptuous features. After stopping at the sacred junction of her thighs, Shepard's brows raise from intrigue as he spots a small but conspicuous heart shape positioned just above the slit of her labia. With a bite of his bottom lip, the human brings his gaze to the captivating eyes of his mate's.

"Hm, I think I have an idea where it might be, but we'll know for sure soon enough," Shepard says with a wink of his eye.

Kneeling before Tali, Shepard begins to undo the straps and cloth that surround her mid-section. With the ensemble loosened, the Commander commences slowly undoing the seals. Looking up at the quarian, he peers into her luminous silver eyes, their unspoken plea telling Shepard to quicken his pace.

As the last of the seals are undone, Shepard pulls back the suit material and bears witness to the unveiling of Tali's toned stomach. Eager for the perfection that was Tail's body, Shepard brings his face forward and plants gentle kisses on her sensitive skin. Arriving at the navel, the Commander suckles at the middlemost area, eliciting an airy moan from his partner above. Reactively from Shepard's ministrations, Tali begins to lovingly caress the humans short-cropped hair, encouraging him to progress to his prize below.

Reluctantly pulling away from Tali's touch, Shepard turns his attention to the groin piece of the suit. Unclasping two specific seals along her wide hips allows the material to slacken around the quarian's pelvic region. Lowering the section slightly to obtain his reward, Shepard wriggles his hand inside, purposely grazing his finger against her moist femininity. Though the candy is grasped and palmed by the Commander, his perpetual motions drove Tali's breaths to rapidly increase and her moans to deepen in tempo.

With a ginger extraction of his hand, Shepard observes the small heart-shaped candy, still wet from Tali's alien fluids. It's a garish pink, and has an inscription on it that reads, 'I LUV U' in red lettering. A small grin appears on the man's face as this candy has clearly been saved from Valentine's Day. Keeping the confection at hand, the Commander brings himself closer to the material that partially covers Tali's womanhood and undoes the remaining seals on the groin section. As the obstructive material falls, Tali's honeyed nether-lips fully come into view. Closing the distance between his mouth and her warm sex, Shepard gently runs his tongue along the velvety folds of her labia, collecting the ambrosia that soaks them. Tali, moaning deeply from her lover's actions, manages to focus her gaze on the human below.

"Shepard, you don't want the candy?", she coyly asks, lightly massaging his forehead with her thumb.

Shepard briefly pauses, sliding back the wet muscle from her tender folds to reply affectionately, "I do, but you're sweeter."

As Tali hears her human lover's reply, she narrows her silver eyes with delight and though Shepard can't see it behind the purple haze of a polarized visor, her face began to blush.

Returning to the delicate flesh before him, Shepard takes hold of the quarian's lusciously wide hips and runs his tongue along the swollen vulva. A warbling cry escapes Tali's lips as Shepard slowly circles the wet muscle around her clitoral hood, stimulating the aching glans. Sliding his tongue downward, the human lightly massages the soft skin of the inner labia. Briefly, he slows his actions to a stop, then looks up at Tali before pressing the tip of his eager tongue into her sacred opening.

"O-Oh Shepard, please, don't stop." Tali pleads.

Not wanting to keep his quarian waiting, Shepard buries his tongue in Tali's hot nexus, moaning at the emanating heat and fluid that trickles from the tight passage. The sweetness encourages the human to push deeper towards her core, desiring more of the alien's viscous fluid and the orgasm that would soon follow. Tali's meek whines escalate into passionate, ethereal cries, and involuntarily, she starts to push Shepard's head further inward; yearning for more of the Commander's presence within her.

Tali's knees begin to buckle and her moans and breathing transform to erratic and emphatic in tone. Consumed by her moment of ecstasy, more cries of Shepard's name, or the occasional unintelligible Khellish remark, are evoked from the quarian above, which gives Shepard all the more fervor to thrust deeper into his lover. The human's tongue struggles to gain deeper access in her nexus, but doesn't stop his efforts in pleasing his partner. Acknowledging the vertical limitations of his tongue, Shepard focuses on the edges of his quarian's heavenly inner walls. Rotating the tongue in a steady motion to stimulate the alien vagina, Shepard's actions more than arouse Tali to near unbearable levels. As the wet muscle continues it's whirling path, Tali's cries raise in pitch and the gripping of Shepard's scalp is the response when a sensitive nerve is hit. The moans of the quarian start low then lift to near shrieking; her Slavic accent only added more to the erotic bellowing and Shepard, noticing this, swirls his tongue in an even faster pace.

Tali, weakening by the second from the Commander's tongue, begins doubling over; if not for the arms of the human assisting in straightening her posture, Tali's body would have fallen limply onto the floor. The clamping and pressure of her inner walls along with a lengthy resounding wail coincide with Tali's climax emerging. Watery fluids leak gratuitously from the alien and though Tali's tight inner walls restricted any movement from within, Shepard fruitlessly attempts to penetrate his tongue further through the quarian's slick passage, hoping to give her more pleasure.

As Tali's cries lower to rapid breaths and the steady stream of fluids ceases of its flow, Shepard pulls his head back from the exhausted quarian and catches his breath. Taking a hand to his face, the human wipes his cheeks of excess fluid and inserts the soaked digits into the mouth; an audible moan can be heard from the Commander, reveling in the honey-like taste of his lover. After taking his fill of delectable quarian fluids, Shepard looks upward at Tali, grinning in satisfaction.

"You know, Tali, you _are_ sweeter."


End file.
